Beast
by Char-sensei
Summary: Sirius gets the other marauders to start a muggle rock band with him. what are they thinking? Sirius uses his songs to tell Remus what he really feels about him. R/S and J/L.**CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!**
1. chapter 1

Title: Beast  
  
Summary: The marauders decide to start a muggle rock band.  
  
Pairings: Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Not really, maybe some for PoA and GoF  
  
Warnings: Lots of slash and swearing...and eventually some kink ^__~  
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue me, you'll just be wasting your time. All the songs I use also belong to their respect owners, whoever they may be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room and let out a squeak. He quickly looked around to make the other occupant of the room was still asleep. He was, he hadn't heard him.  
  
He cackled deep in his throat and snuck out of his bed to the edge of Remus'. He silently opened the curtains and leaned over the sleeping form. He took a moment to admire the sleeping beauty, then took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could..  
  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Remus leaped up, gasping for air clutching his chest.  
  
"Dear lord, Sirius! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He looked down at Sirius who has on the ground rolling around laughing and holding his sides.  
  
"Re...mus...you..should...'ve..seen your...face!" he said gasping out between laughs.  
  
"I'm glad you thought it was so funny." Remus got up, looking over the presents at the foot of his bed. "Oh dear!"  
  
"What?" Sirius sobered up glancing at the package Remus had in his hands. "What is it?"  
  
"Grandma sent me one of her fruit cakes again." He said as he unwrapped it. "Whoever evented these things should have their mental health checked."  
  
"Fruit cake! I love fruit cake!"  
  
Remus handed it over. "Well then, enjoy."  
  
Sirius began shoving the thing down his throat in handfuls.  
  
"How can you digest that stuff?" Remus asked curious.  
  
Sirius just glared and walked over to his own pile. He began opening his presents, and Remus went back to his own unwrapping. Sirius was glad for the chance of being able to be alone with Remus. James and Peter both had to go home for the holidays, on request from their parents.  
  
Sirius gasped as he tore back the green paper from one gift. "No way! He actually found it!"  
  
Remus looked up from his own presents confused. "Found what?"  
  
Sirius leaped up and ran over to the small table he had set up next to his bed, that had his muggle music player on it. He messed around with it for a minute while Remus tried to get a glimpse of what he was doing. Suddenly music started playing. Remus watched captivated as Sirius began dancing to the slow, steady beat of the song. His hips gently swaying back and forth in time with the music.  
  
  
  
must be your skin that I'm sinking in  
  
must be for real cuz now I can feel  
  
and I didn't mind  
  
it's not my kind  
  
not my time to wonder why  
  
  
  
Remus couldn't tear his eyes away, especially when Sirius was singing along with the words. His voice deep, low, and slightly husky. Remus felt the sound of his voice go straight to his groin, and had to move and cover himself so Sirius couldn't see what he was doing to him.  
  
  
  
everything's gone white  
  
and everything's grey  
  
now you're here now you're away  
  
i don't want this  
  
remember that  
  
i'll never forget where you're at  
  
don't let the days go by  
  
glycerine  
  
i'm never alone  
  
i'm alone all the time  
  
are you at one  
  
or do you lie  
  
we live in a wheel  
  
where everyone steals  
  
but when we rise it's like strawberry fields  
  
  
  
Sirius approached Remus with his hand out, asking him to dance with him. Remus collected himself, and unable to say no, he accepted the invitation.  
  
  
  
if i treated you bad  
  
you bruise my face  
  
couldn't love you more  
  
  
  
Remus blushed as he felt Sirius lean over and sing the lyrics in his ear.  
  
  
  
you got a beautiful taste  
  
don't let the days go by  
  
could have been easier on you  
  
i couldn't change though i wanted to  
  
could have been easier by three  
  
our old friend fear and you and me  
  
glycerine  
  
glycerine  
  
don't let the days go by  
  
glycerine  
  
bad moon white again  
  
bad moon white again  
  
and she falls around me  
  
i needed you more  
  
you wanted us less  
  
i could not kiss just regress  
  
it might just be  
  
clear simple and plain  
  
that's just fine  
  
that's just one of my names  
  
don't let the days go by  
  
could've been easier on you  
  
glycerine  
  
  
  
The song ended and Remus pulled away, blushing feriously. Sirius laughed at the look on his friends face.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving!" Sirius said.  
  
"Sure...sounds like an excellent idea." Remus said gathering his clothes and heading towards the bathroom to change.  
  
He came out a minute later to see Sirius already dressed, and the usual grin on his face.  
  
He put his arm around his friends shoulder as they exited the 5th year dormitories.  
  
"You know what Remmy?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We should start a band. You, Me, James and Peter. That would be so much fun."  
  
"Sure Sirius, whatever you say."  
  
~*~  
  
I know Bush wasn't around at that time, but for the sake of my story, they were. I need some reviews if you want me to continue this story anymore. I need to be sure people want to read it. So no reviews, no chapter 2. 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed. I don't have time to thank all of you individually, but your reviews do matter to me.  
  
Now, without further ado, here is chapter 2!  
  
  
  
"Sirius! Will you drop it already!" Remus cried out in frustration. "We are not going to start a rock band! Leave me alone. I'm trying to work."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because it's due tomorrow." Remus replied curtly. He really loved the boy, but sometimes he could get incredibly annoying.  
  
"No, why can we start a rock band?"  
  
"Because...um...we have no talent?" He tried.  
  
"Uh-uh. We have plenty of talent. I've heard you play your bass. You are bloody good!"  
  
Remus felt himself blush.  
  
"Sirius, do you really have the perseverance to go through with this?"  
  
"Of course I do! I have the stubbornness too!"  
  
"Now that I don't doubt." Remus looked exasperated. "If you can talk James into it, I'm in." he said reluctantly.  
  
"Really?!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Ah ha! We'll have a blast!" Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him into a hug. "You won't regret this! We'll be famous!"  
  
"How are you so sure Prongs will go for this?"  
  
"I already asked him, and he said I had to get you to agree with it."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"I'll go tell James!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Do you know where Sirius is? I haven't seen him all day. It's not like him to miss a meal." Remus stood up a little and looked up and down the Gryffindor table. There was no sign of Sirius.  
  
Suddenly a door bursted open and Sirius came running in. He skidded to a halt and sat down next to Remus.  
  
"I'm finished!" He gasped out, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Dear lord, Sirius. Where have you been?" James asked, passing him a glass of water.  
  
"I was in the library all morning."  
  
"Of course. The only place we didn't look." Peter said.  
  
"Dare I ask why?" Asked Remus.  
  
"I wrote a song." He looked Remus in the eye. All jovialness gone. "Wanna hear it?"  
  
Remus looked at James. "Should I risk it?"  
  
"Why not? I'm kinda curious, I've wondered how much talent Sirius has in this department."  
  
"Alright then." Sirius cleared his throat and began singing.  
  
"I love the way you look at me. I feel the pain you place inside." He glanced at Remus out of the corner of his eye. "You lock me up inside your dirty cage. Well, I'm alone inside my mind. I like to teach you all the rules. I get to see them set in stone. I like it when you chain me to the bed, but your secrets never show." He looked into Remus' eyes when he sang the next part. "I need to feel you. You need to feel me." He felt himself grow hard, and he looked away, blushing slightly. "I can't control you. You're not the one for me. No. I can't control you. You can't control me. I need to feel you. So why is there even you and me?" He fought down his bodies reaction and looked back at Remus. "I like the way you rake my skin. I feel the hate you place inside. I need to get your voice out of my head. 'Cause I'm the guy you'll never find. I think you know all of the rules. There's no expressions on your face. I hope that someday you will let me go, release me from my dirty cage. I need to feel you, you need to feel me. I can't control you. You're not the one for me, no. I can't control you. You can't control me. I need to feel you. So why's there even you and me? I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smack my ass. I love the dirty things you do. I have control of you. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smack my ass. I love the dirty things you do. I have control of you. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smack my ass. I love the dirty things you do. I have control of you. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smack my ass. I love the dirty things you do. I have control of you. I need to feel you, you need to feel me. I can't control you. You're not the one for me, no. I can't control you. You can't control me. I need to feel you. So why's there even you and me? You and me. You're not the one for me, no."  
  
"Wow, Sirius. I never knew you could sing." Peter said, breaking the silence that had come over the marauders once Sirius had finished singing his song.  
  
Remus sat, staring at Sirius with his mouth hanging slightly open. James leaned over and whispered so only Remus could hear. "I didn't know it was possible for a person to blush that much." Remus glaring, and James sat back down smirking to himself.  
  
"I haven't finished writing all of the music." Sirius said, grinning ear to ear, and watching Remus out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"So...what do you think?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"It's awesome!" James said.  
  
"I like it...I guess." Said Peter.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked tentatively.  
  
"I...it's very...um..."  
  
"Sexually explicit?" James offered.  
  
"Kinkalicious!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Kinkalicious?" Asked Sirius, James and Remus in unison.  
  
"Yeah, kinkalicious." Peter repeated.  
  
"You're strange." Said Remus.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm with Remus on this one, sorry Wormy." James said.  
  
"Kinkalicious!" Sirius exclaimed. "That's what it'll be called."  
  
"If you have a song named that, I refuse to be any part of this."  
  
"Moony..." Sirius whined. "It's a cool name." Remus glared. "Fine, I'll call it something else."  
  
Remus took the lyrics from Sirius and was reading them over, fighting down the blush he got, imagining himself doing the things the song said to Sirius.  
  
"What should we call it?" Remus asked, mostly to himself.  
  
"Masochist." Said James.  
  
Sirius made a face.  
  
"Hey, you were the one who though, 'Kinkalicious' was a good name!" James said, defending himself.  
  
"Control." Remus said quietly.  
  
"What?" Sirius turned towards him.  
  
"We should call it, 'Control'."  
  
"Excellent name Moony!" Sirius said throwing his arm around Remus. "I don't think I could have come up with a better one myself!"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
So, how do you all like the second chapter? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think. And if you want to make any requests for songs to be in here, tell me.  
  
The song used in this chapter is called, Control, by Puddle of Mudd. 


	3. chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long. Here's the third chapter...finally.  
  
This one has a bit more of a serious-no pun intended-note to it. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
(A/N: This chapter takes place a few months after the last one. They've already been practicing for a while, and know most of their songs fairly well.)  
  
Remus shuffled through his trunk until he found the old worn leather folder. He pulled it out, and sat down on his bed. He quickly shuffled through the papers inside, till he found the old yellowed piece of parchment.  
  
Remus rolled it up, and stuck it in the pocket of his robe. After depositing the folder back into his trunk he headed downstairs to the common room. At the bottom of the stairs he took a deep breath, to steel his nerves and headed over to Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked up from his Quidditch book, a wide smile spreading over his face.  
  
"What's up, Moony?" He asked, his smile disappeared when he saw the look on the others face.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute, Sirius?"  
  
"Sure." He set the book down and stood up, following Remus to the portrait hole. Remus pushed it open, and started walking down the corridor. After a few minutes they reached their destination. A secret passageway that led to an old abandoned classroom where they've been practicing.  
  
Sirius sat down on a stool, and turned to Remus. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Sirius...are you really serious about wanting to do this band?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Of course I am. I thought you would've figured that out by now."  
  
"How...how far are you planning on going with this though?" He asked.  
  
Sirius looked at him strangely. "All the way, Moony."  
  
Remus looked down at his fidgeting hands in his lap. Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes.  
  
"Sirius...can...can I show you something?" He asked hesitantly. Sirius didn't pause in answering.  
  
"Of course you can Remus." Remus could tell Sirius meant it. Recently he'd only used his real name, when it was a serious moment.  
  
Remus pulled the roll of parchment out of his pocket, and handed it to Sirius.  
  
"It's...it's a song I wrote a few years ago. I...I've never shown it to anyone before now. If...if you like it we could sing it...if you wanted." Nervous wasn't even close to describing how Remus felt at that moment.  
  
Sirius took the parchment from Remus' shaking fingers. He began reading.  
  
I'm not suposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)  
  
I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
  
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb  
  
I try to hold this Under control  
  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows  
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
  
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately  
  
When I get suffocated, save me  
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
  
I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
  
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone  
  
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
  
It feel like I've been buried underneath the weight of the world  
  
I try to hold this Under control  
  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows  
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
  
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately  
  
When I get suffocated, save me  
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
  
I'm running, shaking  
  
Bound and breaking  
  
I hope I make it through all these changes  
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
  
When I get suffocated, save me  
  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it  
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
  
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately  
  
When I get suffocated, I hate this  
  
But I'm going through changes, changes  
  
When he finished reading he was frozen to the spot for a moment. This...this was how Remus felt. A felt a tear slide out of the corner of his eye. He'd tried everything he could for Remus. He'd done everything in his power to make him feel even half as loved as he was, and Remus still felt this way.  
  
Was it his fault? Had he failed some way in showing Remus how much he wanted to help him...how much he cared...or even loved, him? Sirius knew there was no way he'd ever completely understand what Remus went through, and is still going through, but he tried.  
  
Another thought suddenly occurred to Sirius. Maybe he was able to show Remus how he felt...maybe that was why Remus was sharing this with him...  
  
Sirius looked up, and saw Remus anxiously waiting for his reaction. When Remus saw the tear streak, his breath caught.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus frowned. "You're crying...?"  
  
Sirius reached up a tentative hand, and felt his cheek. "I guess I am." He stated, looking at his moist fingers.  
  
Remus stepped forward quickly and put his hand against Sirius' face, trying to dry the tears.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry Sirius. I didn't want you to cry." Remus felt tears come to his own eyes.  
  
"No." Sirius said sternly. "Don't apologize." Remus looked into his eyes with surprise, and was even more shocked to see how close they were.  
  
"Sirius...?" Sirius moved closer, so him and Remus were breathing the same air. They were so close. Their lips were only inches apart. His eyes suddenly widened, and he jerked away. Was he about to kiss him? He had almost ruined everything between them by kissing Remus. He wouldn't let that happen again.  
  
Remus looked up, slightly hurt, when Sirius moved away.  
  
Sirius stood up and handed the parchment back to Remus.  
  
"I think it's a great song. I can't wait until we sing it." He said in an unintentional cold voice. He turned and walked away heading back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Once the door was closed, Remus collapsed on the floor, and began sobbing.  
  
***  
  
So...what did you think? Was it too angsty? Sorry again that it took so long to get out. Well, review everyone. I'll write the next chapter soon. I promise.  
  
R&R 


End file.
